Protector of the Avatar
by PurestWerewolf
Summary: The Hideyo family tradition continues as Wesley is selected to be the protector of the Avatar. Great evil is stirring, and Wesley would have to work harder than his ancestors to keep the Avatar alive. Follow the adventures of Wesley as he finds out about his true self as he journeys with the Avatar and his friends. Light will be brought forth to chase away the shadows.


**OC Aplications**

**Hello, I am PurestWerewolf and I will be writing a story with my OC, Wesley. Each and every one of you will get the chance to have your own OC in this story. This story will be like a play: your OC will be replacing the regular characters of the show and playing their parts. You will need to sign the applications below about your OC and whoever is the best OC for the replaced character will get the part. My own OC will be protecting the Avatar and keeping him alive for the last battle to bring balance back to the Avatar world. I have made an application of my own OC to show you how it is done.**

**Name: ****Wesley **** Nickname: ****Wes **** Age: ****13 in Avatar: The Last Airbender 14-15 in The Promise Trilogy 15-16 in The Search Trilogy**** Gender: ****Male**** Element: ****Light ****Family Members: **Trisha (Mother – arrested) William (Father – deceased) Kaege (Older Brother)

**Personality: **He is really trustworthy and has an inspiring aura that makes everyone trust him instantly. He is very laid back, but is ready to charge in to help his friends at any giving moment. He is very serious and wise for someone his age and won't hesitate to give a helping hand to both humans and animals alike. Wes isn't normally aggressive, but he gets angry if you mess with his friends and family in any way. Wes loves his friend a lot and couldn't bear to see them hurt. He is kind-hearted, caring, dependent and independent, mature, serious, strong-willed, strong-minded, very modest, polite, and sometimes mischievous.

**Appearance: **Standing at 5 ft, Wes has black and silver hair. He is thin and not very muscular and has blue eyes that glow like sapphires. He wears a black t-shirt and black cargo Capri's with black sandals.

**Strengths: **Good at hand-to-hand combat, but looks weak. He is underestimated by his opponents because of his appearance, but he surprises them in the end.

**Fears: **Storms and losing someone important to him. When Wes was four, his father died during a storm and his mom was arrested. Because of this every time there is a storm he is afraid that something bad will happen.

**History:** Wes has seen what kids weren't supposed to see at his age. When he was four he had watched his father be killed in front of him and he blames himself for his father's torture before he died. Since then every time he sees death, it reminds him of when his father died and he feels horrible that he couldn't save them. He cries, but tries to hide them, so his friends won't see his weak side. He was left behind with his uncle as his brother left him. When he turned 13 his uncle told him about his path in life was to protect the Avatar. This occupation was passed down through the family and Wesley was chosen to protect the Avatar instead of his brother.

**Love Interest: **Toph

**Animal Applications**

**Name: **Angel** Name Meaning:** Messenger or God** Gender: **Female** Species: **Winged Canine

**Name: **Fauna** Name Meaning: **God of Forests and Herdsmen** Gender: **Female** Species: **Ring-tailed Winged Lemur

**Name:** Kaze no Banri, Reimei no Sora (Banri) **Name Meaning:** Kaze no Banri, Reimei no Sora – A Thousand Miles of Wind, The Sky at Dawn Banri – (A Thousand Miles) **Gender: **Female** Species: **Cat Owl

**Name: **Machi** Name Meaning: **True Happiness **Gender: **Male** Species: **Dragon Hawk

**Name: **Kaege** Age: ****15 in Avatar: The Last Airbender 16-17 in The Promise Trilogy 17-18 in The Search Trilogy**** Gender: **Male** Element: **Shadow **Family Members: **Trisha (Mother – arrested) William (Father – deceased) Wesley (Younger Brother)** Personality: **Intelligent, brave** Appearance: **Blue hair in a ponytail. Black pants, black shirt, black cape, brown gloves, brown boots. I refuse to say more.** Strengths: **Accurate Attacker and Mental Awareness **Fears: **Losing his pride and his little brother Wesley.** History: **Kaege has seen what kids weren't supposed to see at his age. When he was six, he had watched his father be killed in front of him and his mother being arrested. He left Wesley behind with their uncle and traveled back to the Fire Nation, his father's home. **Love Interest: **Azula

**Animal Application**

**Name: **Ace **Gender: **Male** Species: **Raven Eagle

**Avatar****Application**

**Name: ****  
****Age: (Should be a young age. Age 12-14) ****  
****Gender: Male (Gender should be male since OC is replacing the Avatar.) ****  
****Original Element: Air****  
****Personality: (Might need the same personality.)****  
****Appearance: ****  
****Strengths: ****  
****Weaknesses:**

**Appa Application**

**Name: Name Meaning: Gender: (You can choose the gender.) Species: ****Air Bison**

**Momo Application**

**Name: Name Meaning: Gender: ****Male ****Species: ****Winged Lemur**

**Typical****Application**

**Character you want them to replace: (Katara, Sokka, Toph, etc.)** **Name: ****  
****Age: (Same age as the one they replace.)****  
****Gender: (Same gender as the one they replace.)****  
****Element: (Same element as the one they replace.)****  
****Personality: ****  
****Appearance: ****  
****Strengths: ****  
****Weaknesses: ****  
****Character you want them to replace: (Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, etc.)**

This will be my first story and I can't wait to see how it turns out. I am looking forward to all of your applications and you better have fun. I mean it! Remember whoever has the best character will get the part you want them to have. Have fun.


End file.
